


Shooting Stars

by Fade_Rose



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Backstory, Gay Character, Hero Mode (Splatoon), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laboratories, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Masks, Military Backstory, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Musicians, Original Character(s), Post-Splatoon 2, Squidbeak Splatoon, Trans Male Character, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Rose/pseuds/Fade_Rose
Summary: Literally just a backstory for my OCs (my babies) the others don't really come in until LATER oh and main characters are like gay.Ever think about what the Octarians were doing underground other then wanting to take back the surface? What about the Octarians who DIDN'T want to fight the inklings? Well maybe a mad scientist will be a good (bad) start
Relationships: Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Callie (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention to my PE teacher and listening to romantic pop.
> 
> My editor is autocorrect so let's hope there's nothing TOO wrong. 
> 
> Just a reminder that wearing a mask during this pandemic is very sexy of people

"People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something that one finds. It is something one creates." -Thomas Szasz

Cold metallic walls lined the rooms enclosing the chatter of intellectuals, soft humming of machines and the click and clacks of buttons being pushed from a group of cephalopods. They focused on their work and on the large containment unit in the center of the lab, two cephalopods stood around the edge intently looking at the tubular containment unit.

Shouting is heard as the life form in the tube moved, ever so slightly, the scientist yelled at one another with encouragement. After all, they did just create the first hybrid. And a new life.

A lonely figure. Floats effortlessly in a tube filled to the brim in an crystalized liquid with contents that should have never been mixed together in the first place and yet here they are. It's eyes, it’s eyes glowing in an innocent curiosity opens slightly to take in it's scenery.

'Where am I?' it thinks to itself, the figure closed its eyes trying to grasp at the situation at hand. What did it not know? it focused on the information it already knew 'I... am a girl? I am 4 years alive, my name... wha. What is my name? My Parents! I have that don't I?' She looked around her surroundings, in no time she figured that she seemed to be stuck in a... Thing. It's a tube made of some sort of glass. Why am I in here? Who am I? It questions once more

She heard a pounding on the glass tube, she turned to see two people, one was a female octoling and the other was a male inkling. How she knew that, she didn’t know. She opened her eyes more to see them clearly, the female had pretty magenta tentacles and obsidian black eyes. The woman proudly smiled at the girl, the girl felt... warm from her stare. The girl's eyes for some odd reason tinted a faint yellow, as if to show how happy she was. Suddenly the male with purple tentacles with white eyes grinned and began crying, and the girl's lips curved up. She was smiling. It felt weird to do so, was she not used to it? 

Another male octoling with pine green tentacles came up behind the two, he was older than the two who brought her an unconditional joy, but by barely a generation. The girl knew she didn't like him, she had this pinching feeling in her belly that she couldn't puzzle together; although a word did appear in her mind. Fear. Yes, of course she was scared. Her eyes tinted black at the realization. The aura of this man was dangerous, so why are those two smiling at him so kindly and happily. The octolings with white coats observed the little girl then moved a thin black plastic looking thing onto the flat brown synthetic wood he had in his arm, he was writing. Writing what? 

The small girl didn’t want to know in all honesty but she be mad if it had anything that would harm the other two.

"The subject seems to have common sense and knowledge, appears to be healthy and prosperous in health though we should review her health more to see any mental or internal health damage, and due to your requests she is in the age development of a 4 year old. Mr and Mrs. Dan." The two people started crying but they were smiling, why? Are they sad or happy? Emotions are confusing.

The green octoling looked at the girl once more, his eyes held a secret. One she had the key to and didn't like, he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and stared at the girl as if expecting a reaction out of her. And by the great cods did he receive one.The girl’s body boiled. Her eyes tinted red. The blood in her body flowed quickly and hotly as she glared at the man, the longer he stayed the more the inexplicable liquid surrounding her started bubbling in anger. She was able to see her own reflection in the glass she was trapped in, her eyes were grey with a red shade and on her purple tinted skin was a odd shape near her mouth that she didn’t recognize. That shape began to glow threateningly as her cylinder cage shook, everyone on the outside of the cage obviously noticed the loud disturbances. The couple who had looked at the girl with what she assume was loved were scared but not of the girl, but for her safety. Then everything shot out, away from the young child's form as if she were surrounded by a metallic force and the liquid and glass were being repealed away while she aided in repelling them away.

The group of octolings cheered except for the couple, their were few octolings who looked down at the ground, the girl could see the shame in their eyes "IT WORKED" A male octoling roared with childish glee, the octoling who was in a coat like the others, who STILL has his hand on the woman’s shoulder looked at the girl with a smirk "You are experiment W.W.5S; war weapon 5 Star. Short and Simple" he pointed towards the couple with a sadistic smile, his eyes darkened "This is why I persisted not to trust us but graciously you’re desperation won over your logic, meet your child. And our weapon." He spoke in a curt manner then snapped his fingers, before the girl could gain the sense to stand she immediately had something closed around the her form causing her to fall to the cold steel padded ground on her side. Her eyes opened as she looked up being blind by the lights hanging on the ceiling, the girl noticed that the couple was being handcuffed. The female octoling tried fighting even managing to knock one out while the male inkling kicked at his holder’s shins, the green octoling cupped the inkling’s chin in his hand causing the inkling to wince and the female octoling to freeze "Now you pledge an alliance and you're going to listen you rebels!" 

The green octoling looked at the girl one last time with dead eyes and hidden behind them was an evil plan, he smirked in a taunting bastard way "Time for your training precious star" She felt a sharp pain in her mantle, the last thing she witnessed was the female octoling with dark angry black eyes as she spat threats “If you harm my love or kid I’LL SLIT YOU'RE THROATS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well uhh that's something huh 
> 
> Anyway Agent Three be cute.
> 
> Just gonna leave that there.


End file.
